Shy Violet
by Rhe Muliya Young
Summary: She dried my eyes and drifted off. While every tear was held aloft. The heavy rain clouds felt terrible, cause she made my stormy sky beautiful. A NaruHina fanfiction dedicated for NHFD #5


**.**

**.**

**Shy Violet, A NaruHina fanfiction dedicated for NHFD # 5**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Rhe Muliya Young borrows the charas**

**This fict may content Canon, OOC, typos, bad language, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Naruto!"

"Naruto, kau sadar!"

"_Yokatta_!"

Mata safir itu sayu, memancarkan cahayanya yang meredup. Pemiliknya baru saja terbangun dari tidur yang begitu panjang.

Seluruh nyawanya belum sepenuhnya terkumpul menjadi satu kedalam raganya, saat ia rasakan sebuah telapak tangan dipundaknya.

"S-sakura-_chan_?"

Ya, itu kata pertama yang diucap olehnya semenjak ia sadar dari koma beberapa minggu lalu.

Ia melirik seseorang yang kini memandanginya lekat-lekat dengan dua bola mata _emerald_nya.

Pemuda pirang itu menundukkan kepalanya, "kukira aku sudah mati saat melawan Madara."

"_BAKA_!"

Jitakan yang sangat keras dari gadis berambut pink hampir membuat nyawa yang tadi ia kumpulkan kembali bertebaran.

"_I-ittai_ Sakura-chan!" si pemuda mengelus kepalanya.

Wajah gadis yang dipanggil Sakura mengeras dan tangannya mengepal begitu kuat sehingga ototnya bermunculan, "Naruto-_baka_! Kau mungkin sudah mati saat ini jika nakamu tak berada disampingmu!"

Naruto terbengong-bengong dengan perkataan Sakura, "Semua ini karena tindakan bodohmu yang mengorbankan diri untuk menghentikan Madara!"

"Naruto-_baka_! Kau pikir kau itu siapa? Levelmu saja masih Chunnin!"

"Berlagak seolah kau hebat ha?"

Pemuda itu menunduk dalam diam tak sanggup menatap wajah si gadis yang menakutkan kalau sedang marah. Alhasil ia 'pun pasrah menerima ocehan itu layaknya seorang anak yang sedang diomeli ibunya.

GREP

Mata safirnya membelalak lebar saat kepalanya kini ditarik paksa sehingga bersandar pada bahu gadis itu. "Jangan buat aku khawatir!"

"Untuk yang kesekian kalinya."

"Karena aku,...menyayangimu."

DEG

Matanya semakin membulat, kala otaknya dipaksa keras untuk mengingat kenangan masa lalu.

'_Ditengah lebatnya hujan salju, dia datang membawa hangatnya angin musim semi. Rautku sedikit berbinar, menghilangkan awan kelabu yang menyelimuti. Terlebih lagi ia membawa segenggam cinta yang aku damba sedari dulu. Tapi entah mengapa hatiku masih terasa dingin, dan menjadi beku kala cinta yang dibawanya hanya bayangan semu.' _

"Iya Sakura-_chan_, aku juga menyayangimu...Kita adalah _nakama_ 'kan?"

Pemuda itu bangkit dari ranjang rumah sakit, mencoba berdiri meskipun tulang kakinya terasa seperti jeli. Perlahan ia meregangkan ototnya, hanya gerakan ringan untuk merangsang kinerja tubuhnya.

Sekilas ia melirik gadis yang masih terpaku ditempatnya berdiri. "Jadi, bagaimana kabar para _nakama_ yang lain? Apa mereka baik-baik saja?"

Tiba-tiba si gadis bergerak kikuk dalam keterkagetannya yang entah apa sebabnya. "U-uh mereka semua baik, kecuali..."

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, "siapa?"

"Hinata."

DEG

Getaran suara yang menyebutkan nama itu membuat jantungnya seperti diremas kasar.

'_Namanya menggambarkan suasana yang cerah. Padahal ia bukan matahari, bintang ataupun bulan. Tapi dia mampu menerangiku dengan sinarnya. Kedatangannya bagaikan salju lebat yang mengguyur tubuhku, tapi entah mengapa yang kurasakan adalah kehangatan. Suaranya bagaikan hembusan angin musim panas yang tak terasa, tapi entah mengapa aku ingin selalu mendengarnya. Dia adalah malaikat ungu pemalu, yang membuat hari-hari kelamku, terasa indah.'_

"_Hontou_? Aku mau menjenguknya kalau begitu, _ittekimasu_!"

Seiring kepergian si pemuda, gadis merah jambu hanya memandang kosong keluar jendela ruangan itu.

Dimana ada sebuah pohon sakura bergoyang diterpa angin. Bunga-bunganya yang berwarna indah mulai terombang-ambing kesana kemari. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang tak lagi kuat menancap di tangkainya. Helai demi helai kelopak bunganya berguguran dan bertebaran kemana angin membawanya pergi.

Salah satu kelopaknya yang terindah mendarat di kepala seseorang. Seorang gadis yang dengan damai duduk disebuah bangku taman, memandangi penduduk Konoha yang berlalu lalang menjalani hidup.

"Ah!"

Gadis dengan surai indigo terkesiap saat merasakan sesuatu jatuh diatas kepalanya. Ia memungutnya dan mendapati sebuah kelopak bunga sakura.

Alih-alih membuang benda itu, si gadis mengamatinya secara seksama. Seolah-olah ia meneliti sesuatu yang penting.

"Indahnya..."

Jika diperhatikan secara seksama, maka akan terlihat bahwa kelopak tersebut berbentuk hati, yang merupakan lambang cinta.

"Hm, cinta ya..."

Mata lavendernya tak terlihat saat ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Mengingat kembali memori dimana ia merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta.

'_Aku adalah kelopak bunga dan kau adalah angin yang menerbangkanku. Membawa kebahagian bagi orang yang melihatku dan melihatmu bergerak berirama. Kau membimbingku kesuatu tempat dimana aku akan menghabiskan sisa hidupku. Aku hanya akan menjadi sesuatu yang tidak berarti jika tanpamu, kau 'pun akan terabaikan jika tanpaku. Kau dan aku membuat sesuatu yang terabaikan dan tak berarti menjadi keindahan tersendiri bagi oranglain.'_

Gadis itu membuka kelopak matanya. Menampakkan sepasang ametis yang menerawang keatas langit biru yang membentang luas diangkasa.

Langit biru yang luas terbentang, memberikan tempat bagi awan-awan yang bergerak kesana-kemari. Beruntung sekali tak ada mendung, 'pun sang matahari tidak terlalu garang memancarkan sinarnya. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang ikut melengkapi suasana damai ini.

WUSS

Namun angin mendadak berhembus kencang, seiring lalu lalangnya _shinobi_ desa yang memiliki peran penting dalam kemenangan perang tahun ini.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Hosh!"

"Hosh!"

"Hosh!"

Langkah kakinya seakan berpacu dengan waktu agar ia tak terlambat sampai tujuan.

Ia bisa merasakan bahwa tempat itu tak lagi jauh, hanya tinggal melompati pohon mahogani diujung jalan itu. Tempat dimana ia ingin menemui seseorang disana. Chakra yang ia rasakan tak salah lagi, itu pasti dia, benar dia.

Seorang gadis yang tengah termenung dibangku taman itu adalah dia.

Gadis itu membelakangi si pemuda yang tak ia rasakan kehadirannya.

Perlahan tapi pasti pemuda pirang itu menepuk pundak si gadis. Hanya tepukan ringan tapi sukses membuat si gadis terlonjak kaget.

"N-Naruto-kun!"

Bahkan belum menengok pun ia sudah berhasil menebak siapa dirinya. Pemuda itu lupa kalau gadis dihadapannya merupakan ninja tipe sensor yang sudah pasti merasakan keberadaannya.

Dengan santai si pemuda mengumbar senyum seperti biasa, yang ditanggapi malu-malu dari sang gadis.

"Boleh aku duduk?"

Si gadis bermarga Hyuuga kembali terlonjak, sedikit merasa tidak sopan membiarkan pemuda itu berdiri.

"T-Tentu saja Naruto-kun."

Begitu si pemuda duduk, ia menyadari aura kegugupan luar biasa dari gadis disampingnya. Ia pandangi kepala si gadis yang tertunduk, lalu bahunya yang sedikit gemetar, juga pipi bulatnya yang memerah, dan kedua telunjuknnya yang saling bertautan.

Ia hendak mengeluarkan kata-kata sebelum si gadis bergumam sangat lirih, "a-ano, b-bagaimana keadaan N-Naruto-kun?"

Pertanyaan terbata-bata itu merangsang munculnya senyuman dibibir sang pria. "Aku sudah baikan" ucapnya.

Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas kelegaan, "syukurlah."

"Lalu, bagaiman denganmu Hinata? Setelah perang kau terluka 'kan?"

Rona merah kembali bergerilya dipipi si gadis. Malu saat pria itu seolah memberi perhatian padanya. "A-Aku sudah sembuh, berkat nee-san dari ninja medis yang merawatku."

Pemuda itu meniru gerakan si gadis beberapa saat lalu, yaitu menghembuskan nafas kelegaan dan bersyukur.

Setelahnya, suasana menjadi hening. Canggung, si gadis merutuki ketidak beraniannya melanjutkan percakapan yang terputus begitu saja. Seandainya ia memiliki tingkat percaya diri yang tinggi pasti saat ini ia sudah bertanya banyak hal pada pemuda itu. Tapi nyatanya ia memilih diam.

"Hinata, maaf atas kematian Neji. Aku benar-benar tidak ber–"

"Moo daijobou." Naruto menatap si gadis dengan mata terbelalak, ia terpaku. Entah mengapa hanya gadis ini saja yang bisa membuatnya terdiam.

"Neji-niisan sudah bahagia disana. Mengungkit kejadian lampau tak ada gunanya Naruto-kun. Yang terpenting kita harus mendo'akan kak Neji."

"Saat ini Naruto-kun harus fokus untuk masa depan yang lebih baik. Untuk Naruto-kun, untukku dan juga oranglain."

Sembari masih terbelalak, kedua bolamata safir itu kini mulai berkaca-kaca. Terharu oleh kata-kata bijak sang gadis.

Dia ingin hidup membangun masa depan, dimana semua orang hidup dengan selaras. Tak ada lagi permusuhan, kebencian, dendam, dan peperangan. Ia ingin menciptakan kedamaian diseluruh dunia.

"Hinata."

"Y-Ya?"

Raut serius kentara diwajah pemuda itu saat memandang lekat-lekat pada si gadis. "Maukah kau menemaniku untuk membangun masa depan?"

Rona merah kembali menyebar di pipi gadis itu, mendengar ucapan si pemuda yang seolah hendak meminangnya. Tapi, ia segera menepis hal itu, "t-tentu saja Naruto-kun, s-sebagai nakama harus saling mendukung 'kan?"

Mendengar itu, si pemuda mendadak gugup, "ma-maksudku, itu, anu, ma-maksudku aku ingin l-lebih dari itu, Hinata."

Si gadis memiringkan kepalanya kesamping, tanda ia tak mengerti.

Dengan konyolnya si pemuda hanya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Yah, lebih dari, errr, yah begitulah, ehehe, kira-kira be–"

Hinata menepuk pundak pemuda itu. "Hai' aku mengerti Naruto-kun."

Setelah beberapa saat meredakan gugup dadakannya, Naruto kembali seperti semula, serius.

Perlahan tangannya terangkat, jemari besarnya ia letakkan diatas jemari mungil Hinata. lalu jemarinya bergerak menggenggam jemari Hinata. Entah apa yang merasukinya, tiba-tiba saja bibirnya sudah mengecup pipi Hinata.

Sedangkan dibalik punggung Naruto, terdapat sembilan makhluk dengan masing-masing ekornya. Mereka tampak tersenyum sembari memandangi kedua manusia tersebut.

Diantara kesembilan makhluk itu terdapat seekor rubah yang tersenyum paling lebar, 'Naruto, kini kau tak lagi memerlukan kekuatanku, karena bersamanya kau akan kuat.'

Masa depan yang indah itu milik semua orang, karena semua orang berhak bahagia.

"Kushina, sekarang aku sudah tenang."

"Ya, anak bodoh itu sudah menemukan kebahagiaannya."

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

Author confession: Delapan tahun menjadi penggemar NaruHina, sejak berumur 15 tahun sampai sekarang 22 tahun. Masih terus berharap cinta Hinata akan segera terbalas. Ini memang kurang romance, kurang fluffy dan kurang segala-galanya. Benar-benar payah dalam membuat cerita cinta. Maaf jika mengecewakan.

From: Rhe Muliya Young with Love.


End file.
